Falling is Hard
by StarrLite81
Summary: Hey this is my 1st story here... Its an AU about Jay being the Jock,A new girl named Kaylie who is in a band with Spinner,Marco and Craig..Jay is the jock who wants to change and Kaylie might just be the girl to do it....
1. Things Happen

_**Falling is hard.**_

The sky was blue and clear, the quad outside was filled with kids sitting around waiting for their next classes, talking about the latest gossip or problems in their lives. On one side was Jay Hogart with all his buddies and their girlfriends making snide and rude remarks about passing students. They we're the jocks and cheerleaders who basically owned the school. Jay was the captain of the hockey team and also on the baseball team, but lately he's been getting tired of being an asshole.

Just as they were laughing Kaylie Mitchells walked by, her strawberry blonde hair was pulled in a messy ponytail bun,her jeans hung low on her hips, her CBGB shirt snug in all the right places and her scuffed black and white chucks on. Kaylie stopped for a second turned her heard toward the group only to find that they had stopped laughing. Good thing she thought, she really wasn't in the mood for preppy bull-shit. Just as she was about to continue walking she looked at Jay and he was staring at her. She half-smiled and he did also, realizing who she was smiling at she quickly went straight-faced and walked away. Jay also glanced away.

Jay** Did Kaylie and I really just share a moment? No how could we? Shit did Manny notice?

Kaylie** I can't believe he looked at me, God I bet hes gonna tell his friends I smiled at him and have a good laugh about it! Oh well fuck them all the pretentious snobs!!

Meanwhile across the quad was Marco and Alex discussing the upcoming Ravens Lullabye concert at the local club "Ice Strom".

"Aren't you so excited about this gig? Its the first big one you guys have actually had so far!" Lexi looked at Marco with her big brown eyes, he half smiled and then bit his lower lip.

"Ya, it's exciting and all but we're still having trouble on that one song "misconception" its missing something but we just can't put our finger on it, it's weird..." Marco got cut off by Kaylie who had just dropped her bag down next to him.

"You guys will not believe what just happened to me!"

Marco and Lexi looked at each other and then back to their friend.

"What happened Kaylie? Marco replied

Kaylie sat down and started.

"Well I was just walking by the "creeps" when for some reason I stopped and looked at them only to find Jay Hogart staring at me. Worst part is that I smiled at him and he smiled back!"

Alex started to laugh a little.

"Kaylie you make it out like its the worst thing that could ever happen to you!"

Kaylie sighed a little then let out a little laugh herself.

"You guys must think I'm stupid huh?" she looked at her friends they both shook their heads no. Then the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell!!" Marco said. All three of them looked at each other and laughed

"Well I have Mr. Spencers class now. Good thing I like him and history too I guess. Well I'll see you guys later. I have work tonight so I'll call."Kaylie smiled and they all said bye.

As Jay walked into history calls he felt Mr. Spencers eyes probing on him.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Hogart!" Mr. Spencer said sarcastically.

"No problem!" Jay said as he was sitting down. Everyone started laughing.

"Enough everyone! Alright I have an announcement to make, you all are going to have to do a report for history with a partner. Yes I will be picking your partners. Otherwise you would never get anything done!"

Everyone sighed and started getting uncomfortable knowing they were gonna get screwed. Kaylie glanced around the room wondering who she'd get paired with. When all of a sudden Mr. Spencer said.

"Kaylie Mitchells you are paired with Jay Hogart!"

Kaylie and Jay's faces both dropped after hearing that. They both looked at each other.

Kaylie**Oh My God!! I'm dreaming, this isn't even a dream its a nightmare! I'm stuck with Mr. Degrassi himself!!

Jay** Why did he do that? We don't even speak to each other and now where stuck doing a project together, just great!! (sighs)

Jay notices Kaylie sink into her chair and starts to wonder what she thought about this whole thing!

"Alright class you have about five weeks to do this and I want to know your topics tomorrow no later then the end of the day."

Just then the bell rang and everyone jumped up and screwed out the door. Jay lingered around to try to get a hold of Kaylie but she was already gone.

Jay** Damn it. Why wouldn't she just wait around. Now I'm gonna have to find her, so we can get this over with. FUCK!!

Meanwhile outside Kaylie was about to open her car door when she heard someone call her name!

"Mitchells wait up!"

Kaylie cringed hoping it wasn't Jay trying to get a hold of her. She turned around and saw it was Spinner, she smiled.

" Hey whats up cutie?"

Kaylie said as she opened the door to her red Honda Civic.

"Not much. Hey can I catch a ride to work with you? My cars in the shop and I have no other way there."

"Again, your car broke down again.. when are you just gonna sell it or junk it( she laughs). Whatever jump in." she laughs again.

The ride to work was kind of quiet only because Kaylie was thinking about how she got stuck with Jay, but was that really a bad thing? Spinner noticed her quietness but decided not to ask,because he knew if its something bad she wouldn't tell him anyways either that or she would have already told him.


	2. Meetings

Later that night Jay was out driving around with Jimmy, scoping out the local scene for some people they knew. When he drove up to Machine Records.

"Yo, Man why we here?" Jimmy asked as they pulled into a parking spot. Jay turned to his friend realizing he had no idea why he pulled in, he thought to himself for a minute.

Jay** Is it because Kaylie works here?

"Man you there?" Jimmy snapped his fingers in his face.

"Oh yeah. I was just thinking what CD I wanted." Jay said unconvincing, Jimmy was about to say something when a young female pulled up into the space besides them. Jimmy glanced over to see a hot girl from a surrounding school, she smiled and mouthed Hi. Not looking at Jay, Jimmy said.

"Hey you don't need me to go inside do you?"

Jay looked at the girl then at Jimmy and realized it was better he didn't in case Kaylie was he could talk to her without anyone knowing.

"Nah, just stay here and talk to her its cool. I'll even give you more time to talk!"

"Sweet... see you in a few."

Jimmy started to engage in a conversation as Jay slid out of the car.

"Kaylie turn up the music a little more! I can't hear it back here!"

Kaylie laughed at her boss Steve as he was prancing around the store to the classic Steve Miller band song "The joker" she turned it up nice and loud. It was kind of slow in the store so they decided to jump around and sing and be goofy, Kaylie was singing also.

"Some people call me the space cowboy, some call me the gansta of love... some people call me maurice cause I speak of the pomputous of love!"

As Kaylie was in the middle of singing she saw Jay standing there watching her with a smile on his face, she suddenly clammed up and turned around. Jays face went blank and he couldnt help but feel let down. He walked towards the back, hands shoved in the pockets of his grey cords, his baseball tee-shirt hanging just right and his adidas sneakers looked a little worn but still perfect.

Kaylie caught herself staring at him, his hair was a little messy, his face was so serious as he was fumbling through the cd rack. How could she not look at him? If she dodn't know him he would definatly be her type. Jay glanced up to notice Kaylie staring at him, he half-smiled only to find her turn away again.

Jay** Damn she must really not like me! Cause everytime I look at her she looks away!

After about ten minutes of looking Jay finally decided on Blue October and Muse. Kaylie was with a customer so he stood there patiently. He was watching her laugh and joke around with the guy ahead of never noticed how pretty she was until that moment. Jay must have gotten lost in his thoughts because all of a sudden he heard the sweetest voice.

"Excuse me? Are you all set?"

Kaylie was looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Oh yea, sorry about that!"

Jay walked up to the counter and put his cds down. Kaylie picked them up and looked at them.

"Good selections. I have both of these." Kaylie kind of blushed while talking to him. Jay noticed and smiled to himself.

"So Kaylie I was wondering (he paused and Kaylie looked up, their eyes meet)"

Jay** God she has the most beautiful eyes I've seen.

"What Jay? What were you wondering?"

Jay caught himself and cleared his throat.

"Oh yea. What are we going to doabout our history report? I was gonna talk to you after class but you dissappeared."

"Ya I had to get to work. (paused unsure) So I dunno do you wanna come by my house tonight after I get out of work?"

Jay looked around then looked back at her.

"Sure what time around?" giving Jay his bag.

"Well I get out of here at nine o'clock. So probably around nine thirty. Is that ok?

"Ya sounds fine to me. So its about eight-fortyish, so I'll see you do you live?"

Kaylie looked around surprised that he would want to meet at her house, but then again figured he wouldnt want her at his house.

"I live at 47 Davison St. So I'll see you at nine-thirty."

"Ya see you Kaylie."

"Bye Jay."

Kaylie watched as he swiftly walked out the door, but her thoughts were starting to run when she heard someone clear their throat.

authors note*** Thanks for reading my first two chapters.. Id really like to know what you all thought about it so far.. good and bad reviews are welcomed but try not to be to bad lol... thanks Laura


End file.
